Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. On a network, one or more servers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers. The managed computers are often referred to as nodes. A computer network may have hundreds or even thousands of managed nodes.
Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Maintaining and supporting computer systems is important to anyone who relies on computers. Whether a computer or computing device is in a home or at a business, at least some maintenance and/or support is often needed. For example, problems with computer hardware may arise at times. In addition, computer hardware is often upgraded and replaced with new components. Similarly, computer software is also frequently upgraded or replaced. New computer hardware and software is continually being integrated into systems across the world. Furthermore, computer systems may need to be scanned in order to detect and mitigate security threats.
Often, end-user issues may arise when a computing device is in need of performing maintenance or some other operation but also needs the use of system resources to accomplish an important objective, such as running a critical application or displaying a presentation. For example, if an end user's presentation to a large group of people is interrupted or slowed by an operating system update, the end user may be frustrated or disappointed with his computer's performance.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to manage and support computer systems while avoiding or managing interruptions or performance degradations with an end user's computer use. Improved systems and methods may enable a person performing computer support to meet system maintenance needs while satisfying the end-user's need for system resources to meet their objectives.